Come To My Window
by Lindakins
Summary: Who knew almost four years after playing Juliet, she’d have a real life Romeo coming to her window. A look into the ending of Jews and Chinese Food. RoryLogan


**A/N:** Yes I know I should be working on the next chapter of _Secondhand Emotion_ but last night's episode was just TOO good to pass up. Thanks to Becca as always for imparting her wisdom to me. I made a few _ahem_ "revisions" just for you. ;) Title is from _Melissa Etheridge._

"_Keeping my eyes open  
__I cannot afford to sleep  
__Giving away promises  
__I know that I can't keep_

_Nothing fills the blackness  
__That has seeped into my chest  
__I need you in my blood  
__I am forsaking all the rest_

_Just to reach you"_

-

The knock penetrates into her sleep.

She thinks she must still be dreaming when she opens her eyes and sees him outside her window. Who knew almost four years after playing Juliet, she'd have a real life Romeo coming to her window.

Against her control, her hand shakes as she moves to let him in. His golden locks glow in the light of the moon. The sight spreads a warmth into the pit of her stomach. She can't explain it but it's then that she knows; she can feel the shift in the air around them.

Tonight, everything will change.

Her breath hitches as he crawls through her window and gracefully drops himself down. His movements are always so confidant and relaxed. She doesn't think she's ever seen anything so sensual in her life.

When he speaks, his voice is low and teasing, but his eyes reveal so much more. She pauses to wonder how many have seen past the surface of those eyes to man beneath. She can barely hear her own voice over the thumping in her chest. It doesn't matter anyway.

This is foreplay for them.

This is the moment they've both been waiting for she thinks; they've been dancing around it for far too long. From the moment she opened her door earlier to find him on the other side, she knew there was only one way this night would end.

She doesn't know what it is about him that makes her so bold. All she knows is that he's here in her room and she'd never forgive herself if she let him leave. When he asks her again, she confirms what they both already know.

He isn't going anywhere tonight.

As they move towards her bed a million thoughts fly through her mind. She wonders if her bed's too small, if he knew this was going to happen, or if she'll regret it in the morning.

None of that matters the instant his hands come in contact with her skin.

They travel over the expanse of bare skin on her stomach, dipping dangerously low before coming back up. When she lets out a little moan of disappointment, she can feel him smirking into their kiss.

His lips move from her mouth to her neck, before he breaks from her briefly to pull her shirt over her head and toss it to the floor. Her bra quickly follows. She doesn't have time to blush and look away before he lowers his mouth again and begins to place hot open mouth kisses on her chest and down her stomach.

When he reaches the waistband of her pajamas, he pauses to look up at her, asking a silent question. She can't really tell for sure through her cloudy vision, but she can almost swear he's nervous.

Her voice seems to be lodged in her throat so she gives him a nod of her head. It's enough though, because his kisses resume their path on her skin, this time following his hands as they gently tug her pants down.

Once they've joined her shirt and bra, he moves back up, kissing her softly, on the forehead, each of her eyelids, and her nose, before reuniting with her waiting mouth. As he glides his tongue over her bottom lip, his hands have other plans.

She arches in surprise as his fingers find their way inside her. Slow and agonizing, she's never felt such sweet torture in her life. Before she can stop herself, she lets out another moan.

This time, however, her moan is one of appreciation.

She can feel the beginnings of the storm raging inside her, but she doesn't want it to happen this way; not for their first time. So this time, it's her that breaks the kiss.

His actions stop immediately and he looks down at her, confusion and guilt apparent in his lust filled eyes. When he begins to move off her, she grabs his arm and shakes her head.

When she's sure that he's not going anywhere, she moves her hands to the hem of his shirt, pulling it up and over his head before moving down to his belt buckle.

He understands her actions now. Knows what she wants. He always does.

She makes light work of his belt and watches as he steps out of his pants and boxers. His hands move to the back pocket to pull a foil package out of his wallet before his pants join hers.

As he enters her for the first time, she has only one fleeting thought before all ability to think escapes her.

This is what it must feel like to be on fire.


End file.
